1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to heat dissipation away from heating generating devices, such as polysilicon resistors. More particularly, the embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor structure incorporating multiple nitride layers to improve heat dissipation away from a device and to a method of forming the structure using nitride layers deposited during standard processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, it is quite challenging to provide adequate heat dissipation away from heat generating devices, such as polysilicon resistors, which can exhibit significant temperature fluctuations (e.g., temperature fluctuations of up to 10° C. or more). This is due both to size scaling of such devices and to the fact that such devices are often sandwiched between materials having low thermal conductivity (e.g., between a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate and a low-K interlayer dielectric, such as an oxide layer). Inadequate heat dissipation can impact both immediate and surrounding devices and can cause particular problems with respect to the maximum allowed current density of thermally sensitive structures (e.g., polysilicon resistors).